Girl x Friend
by Skyiee
Summary: Kyungsoo bukanlah apa-apa dibanding dia. 'aku lihat kau lebih senang dengannya dibanding denganku'-Kyungsoo. 'jangan pernah meragukan dirimu, aku mencintaimu'-Jongin. Gak bisa bikin summary. This is KAISOO Genderswitch,fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Girl x Friend

Genre : Hurt comfort, romance.

Rated : M

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Kim Jongin (Namja)

Support cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol , etc (GS For UKE)

12154kaisoo

present

©2015

 **WARNING**

 **No plagiat, no bash, no Sider, don like dont read, Genderswitch!**

 **This Story belongs to me.**

 **But** **Cast dalam fanfic ini milik Tuhan dan author hanya pinjam nama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[Sorry for typo]...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[Happy Reading]...**

Girl x Friend

.

.

.

.

.

"ah aku pergi dulu, Baek"

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku mau ke perpustakaan, bye selamat menikmati kencan kalian" yeoja mungil itu melenggang pergi dengan perasaan nyeri di hatinya.

"ya sudah" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"dah~" tangannya melambai dengan wajahnya yang memperlihatkan senyum yang terlihat manis, membuat namja tan di sebelah Baekhyun terpesona.

"Chagi, kenapa diam?" tanya Baekhyun

"ah, tidak~"

.

.

.

.

***Kyungsoo-pov***

Hai, kenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo. Mahasiswi dari universitas Seoul tingkat dua, aku hanyalah yeoja biasa dan tentunya aku dari kalangan keluarga biasa-biasa saja kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa berkuliah di sala satu kampus ternama ini? jika kalian menebak aku mendapat beasiswa itu salah, aku bisa berkuliah karena hasil jeri payah ku sendiri, dengan penghasilan yang cukup membantu keuangan kedua orangtua ku akhirnya aku bisa berkuliah di sini. Aku meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Juga sahabat ku di bangku taman kampus siang ini, aku tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan itu, sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal pada sahabat laki-laki ku itu, ya dia namja berkulit tan yang tadi duduk di sebelah teman ku—Baekhyun. Baekhyun yeoja cantik dengan mata sipit bereyeliner, rambut pirang bergelombang yang membingkai wajahnya dengan sangat pas membuat paras nya terlihat semakin cantik, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik padanya, tentu saja semua namja akan suka padanya, apalagi dia tidak seperti ku dia adalah anak dari pengusaha terkenal di Korea Selatan ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dua sejoli itu untuk menikmati waktu mereka berdua, tapi entah kenapa saat aku melihat tatapan sahabatku tadi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, entahlah aku tidak tahu itu apa, aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Aku dan dia hanya sekedar sahabat tidak lebih.

Kubuka layar ponselku saat aku merasakan getar di ponselku tadi, aku membuka pesan yang masuk, pesan itu dari sahabatku tadi, senyum ku merekah saat melihat isi pesan itu. Rasanya aku tak sabar untuk pulang bersama dengannya, tapi tunggu dulu bukankah seharusnya dia pulang bersama Baekhyun? Jariku bergerak di atas layar menyusun kata-kata untuk membalas pesan dari sahabat ku itu. Sedikit ragu untuk mengirim pesan itu sebenarnya, aku menolak untuk pulang bersamanya. Pesan itu terkirim dan baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kaki ku untuk masuk kedalam perpustakaan aku berhenti kembali. Dia, sahabatku membalas pesan ku lagi.

'tidak ada penolakan kita pulang bersama'

Isi pesan itu membuatku sebal sebenarnya, jika dia sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu berati itu tandanya dia tengah marah saat ini.

Aku tidak membalas pesan dari sahabat ku itu, aku hanya bisa membuang nafasku kasar dan berjalan kembali memasuki perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Layar ponselku terus bergetar dan berkedip memperlihatkan beberapa pesan yang masuk, aku tahu pesan itu dari siapa tentu saja dari sahabat ku dia akan terus mengirim pesannya jika tidak dapat balasan dariku.

Aku menaikan kembali kacamata ku yang sedikit melorot tadi, sebenarnya mataku ini tidak ada kelainan mataku ini normal dan masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun untuk membuatku dijauhi oleh namja-namja nakal diluar sana aku harus membuat penampilan ku sedikit berbeda.

.

.

.

.

***Normal-pov***

"yaa Kai kenapa sedari tadi kau memainkan ponsel mu terus?"

"lagi pula kau sedang fokus pada tugas mu bukan?"

"apa kau sedang berhubungan dengan yeoja lain?" selidik Baekhyun membuat namja tan di hadapannya mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponsel.

"kau bicara apa? Sudah selesai, lebih baik kita pulang" ucapnya membuat Baekhyun terlihat tak suka kali ini, Baekhyun menutup layar laptopnya kasar dan membereskan beberapa kertas yang tergeletak di meja, kemudian memakai tas nya.

"baiklah aku pulang, dan aku akan pulang sendiri" ucapnya kemudian melenggang pergi keluar Caffe.

"Baekhyun~" panggil namja tan yang ternyata adalah sahabat Kyungsoo, dan sekaligus namjachingu Bekhyun dia adalah Kim Kai.

.

.

.

.

****Kai-Pov****

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, sungguh aku tak tahan dengan yeojachinguku itu, ya walaupun aku akui dia itu cantik tapi dia sangatlah manja dan sifat manja nya itulah yang membuatku tak sanggup mempertahankan hubungan ini, aku ingin memutuskannya namun tidak ada alasan untuk itu, dan sebenarnya aku merasa tak tega juga padanya, dia tidak pernah berhianat pada ku dan dia selalu bersikap manis padaku, tidak seperti Kyungsoo sahabat ku itu dia selalu cuek dan Jutek. Kenapa aku menyangkut pautkannya pada si burung hantu itu, ahh aku jadi merindukannya... aishh lagi-lagi perasaan ini yang mengganggu ku selama dua bulan terakhir ini, persaaan yang selalu membuatku resah, aku ingin selalu di dekat sahabatku itu, aku ingin mendengar tawanya, melihat senyumannya yang begitu manis.

"argghh..." aku mengusap wajah ku kasar, kenapa aku memikirkan yeoja nerd itu saat ini, tunggu dulu... tidak. Sebenarnya sahabat mungilku itu tidak nerd, justru dia jauh lebih cantik dari Baekhyun apalagi tubuhnya itu 'ugh' jauh lebih sexy dari kebanyakan yeoja di kampusku.

Sepertinya otak mesumku mulai kembali saat mengingat tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya di balut handuk waktu itu, ya aku pernah melihatnya yang hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas dada, dulu aku masuk kedalam kamarnya dan aku melihat dia yang baru saja selesai mandi. Asal kalian tahu bahkan kami pernah mandi bersama, tapi itu dulu saat kami kecil. Karena kami sahabat sedari kecil, aku dan dia seolah sudah biasa akan hal itu. Dan… aku sering melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang ganti baju, tapi aku tidak melihatnya langsung, aku hanya melihat siluetnya lewat kamarku, karena rumah kami bersebelahan dan aku tidak menyangka sahabat kecil ku itu kini sudah menjelma menjadi gadis dewasa dan tentunya...cantik.

.

.

Tanpa memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun yang keluar cafe dengan raut wajah kesalnya tadi, aku langsung pergi. Aku tidak memikirkan yeoja itu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanyalah yeoja bermata bulat yang kini pasti masih ada di kampus, bukankah dia tadi bilang dia pergi ke perpustakaan. Dengan langkah besar aku menuju mobilku dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kampus, sungguh tak sabar rasanya untuk bertemu dengan dia. Sudah dua minggu aku tidak ke rumahnya dan selama itu pula aku hanya berbicara denganya lewat pesan singkat dan jika ada waktu untuk bertemu dengannya pun itu hanya sekedar salam perpisahan, dia selalu menghindar jika aku ada di dekat Baekhyun, mungkin dia merasa tak enak hati atau apalah.

.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki ruangan dengan buku-buku yang berjejer rapih di rak-rak yang lumayan tinggi didalamnya, ku edarkan pandangan ku untuk mencari keberadaan yeoja yang membuat dada ku berdebar saat ini. Mataku terpaku, memandang ke arah meja di bagian pojok ruangan memperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur dengan buku yang dijadikan bantalan kepalanya di meja.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya, aku menyibak rambut hitam lurusnya menyelipkan anak rambut yang terasa halus itu di belakang telinganya, dia tidak memakai kacamatanya saat ini, aku semakin terpesona di buatnya.

Ruangan dengan ciri khas ketenangan ini membuatku nyaman, perpustakaan kali ini sudah sepi, dan disini hanya ada kami berdua dan pustakawan tentunya, namun kali ini dia tidak terlihat keberadaanya.

Ku tatap intens wajahnya, senyum di wajah ku mengembang saat melihat dia yang sedikit terusik karena ulahku, aku lihat dia yang kembali memposisikan kepalanya agar nyaman. Tak tega rasanya membangunkan nya saat ini, pasti dia lelah karena pekerjaan paruh waktu nya. dan aku memutuskannya untuk menunggu sampai dia terbangun sendiri.

Lama aku menunggunya untuk terbangun, aku mencoba menepuk pipinya pelan, namun dia tidak bergeming, padahal sekarang sudah jam empat sore. Tidak mataku kini beralih pada bibir merah mudanya, bibir itu bibir yang selalu membuatku ingin menyentuhnya dengan bibirku.

Kudekatkan wajahku kewajahnya, persetan dengan istilah aku mencuri ciuman darinya.

.

.

****Author-pov****

Kai segera menarik wajahnya kembali menjauh dari wajah Kyungsoo, dia terlonjak kaget saat mendengar ponsel Kyungsoo yang berdering, lebih tepatnya suara itu seperti suara jam alarm.

Kyungsoo terbangun, matanya bergerak-gerak kecil namun masih terpejam, tangannya mengulur untuk meraih ponselnya dia meraih ponsel itu dan mematikannya dengan gerakan malas, sementara Kai yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Kyungsoo~" ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan terjatuh dari kursi serta di ikuti suara debuman buku jatuh menghantam kepala Kyungsoo.

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang menepis tumpukan buku di meja karena kekagetannya membuat dia kesakitan, belum lagi bokongnya terasa sakit

"Kyungsoo-ya Gwenchana?" panik Kai kemudian berjongkok dan memegang bahu Kyungsoo.

"awww, appo" cicit Kyungsoo

"maafkan aku~" lirih Kai dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

"kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspressi terlihat kesakitan.

"aku ingin menjemput mu" Dia membantu Kyungsoo berdiri

"aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo dingin,

"kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan ku" Kai menatap Kyungsoo intens.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo menhindari tatapan Kai.

"kau membuatku khawatir"

Sedikit terkejut awalnya mendengar nada bicara serius Kai, namun Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan hal itu, bagi Kyungsoo sikap perhatian Kai hanya sebatas persahabatan.

"kau berlebihan, bukankah kau sedang bersama Baekhyun?''

"eum, ya beberapa jam yang lalu"

"sudah jam empat, aku harus segera pulang" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian memungut buku-buku yang tadi terjatuh, mengembalikan buku itu ke rak. Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang, dia tidak ingin di cuekan oleh Kyungsoo.

"biar aku membantu mu" tawarnya halus

"tidak perlu" jawab Kyungsoo cuek.

"yakin tidak menginginkan bantuan ku?'' tanya Kai sambil tersenyum meremehkan

"eum, aku bisa sendiri" ucap Kyungsoo dan kemudian menarik kursi untuk membantunya menaruh buku di atas rak yang lumayan tinggi, Kai yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tertawa.

"berhentilah tertawa, ini perpustakaan" ucap Kyungsoo datar membuat Kai menghentikan tawanya.

"Kyungie, apa kau tidak merindukan ku?"

"merindukan mu?" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha besrsikap biasa.

"nde, aku sangat merindukan mu, apa kau tidak" ucap Kai.

Hati Kyungsoo merasa hangat akan ucapan Kai, jantungnya pun berdetak tak normal saat ini.

"aku tidak" ucapnya bohong, membuat Kai menundukan kepalanya saat ini.

Hening beberapa saat

" yasudah aku pulang~" ucap Kai kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri di perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

Kai bergerak gelisah di ranjangnya, sedari tadi dia melihat ke arah ponselnya yang masih enggan memunculkan sesuatu, Kai menantikan pesan atau pun panggilan dari Kyungsoo, namun hal yang dinantikannya itu tidak ada. Tidak tahan dengan persaan ini, Kai menyibak selimut nya kasar turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari rumahnya masih dengan piama lengkapnya, dia pergi ke rumah sebelah, rumah itu tak lain adalah rumah Kyungsoo, rumah yeoja yang membuatnya gila selama akhir-akhir ini. Kai menekan bel kediaman keurga Do dengan brutal membuat seisi didalam rumah keluarga Do itu di buat kesal jadinya, sementara Kyungsoo dengan santainya dia mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya menikmati lagu yang berputar lewat headsetnya saat ini.

"ada apa Kai?" tanya Ryeowook dengan ekspresi kebingungan nya saat ini.

"bibi apa Kyungsoo ada didalam?"

"ya dia sedang—"

"aku masuk bibi" sela Kai memotong ucapan ibu Kyungsoo.

"aishh..ada apa ini?" Ucap Ryeowook bingung.

.

.

.

Brak

Kai membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo kasar, Kyungsoo yang merasa kaget akan Kai yang masuk tiba-tiba kedalam kamarnya, hanya bisa mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang terlontar dari mulut mungil nya membuat Kai semakin kesal.

"yaak Hitam, apa-apaan kau ini, masuk tiba-tiba mengganggu ketenangan orang saja"

"yakk Do Kyungsoo kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini pada ku eoh?" nada Kai terdengar meninggi seperti Kyungsoo.

"apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti, berhentilah berteriak-teriak kau pikir aku tuli?" dengus Kyungsoo membuat Kai semakin geram.

"mana ponsel mu?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba merangkak naik ke atas ranjang Kyungsoo, kemudian mengambil ponsel yang berada di tangan sahabatnya itu.

"kau mau apakan ponsel ku~?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencoba meraih ponselnya

"yakk Jongin kembalikan" pekik Kyungsoo.

"tidak. Aku ingin lihat, siapa yang berani-beraninya membuat mu seperti ini padaku. Apa kau sudah punya namjachingu dan melupakan ku begitu saja eoh? Siapa dia apakah Chanyeol?"

"kau bicara apa? Jongin kembalikan~" Kyungsoo memukul tangan Kai sehingga membuat namja berkulit tan itu terbaring di ranjang saat ini.

"kembalikan" ucap Kyungsoo kini sudah menindih tubuh Kai.

Kejadian seperti ini sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali terjadi, Kai dan Kyungsoo yang selalu bertengkar hal kecil terkadang membuat keduanya berakhir seperti ini.

"tunggu sebentar" ucap Kai cepat dan membalikan posisi tubuhnya sehingga Kyungsoo berada dibawahnya. Dengan santainya ia mengotak atik ponsel sahabatnya tanpa menyadari posisi tubuh keduanya yang terlihat intim.

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak untuk melepaskan tubuh yang masih mengukungnya dari atas saat ini namun hal itu membuat sepasang mata menjadi salah paham dengan pemandangan didepannya

"Nonna, Hyung... apa yang kalian lakuan?" ucapan dari adik laki-laki Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu membuat Kyungsoo segera mendorong bahu pemuda diatasnya,

"eoh...kokie..ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat" ucap Kai memberitahu sementara itu Kyungsoo masih menunjukan wajah kesalnya.

"EOMMA, APPA... NONNA DAN KAI HYUNG EOMMA..." Teriak Jongkok membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai menatap satu sama lain 'bagaimana ini' batin Kyungsoo ia tersadar.

"Gara-gara kau" dengus Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Kai.

"kenapa menyalahkan ku? Lagi pula kita tidak melakukan apa-apa" ucap Kai sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"kau~, lalu bagaimana ini?" dengus Kyungsoo kemudian terlihat cemas

"Mollayo...kita lihat saja reaksi orangtua mu" ucap Kai menggedikan bahunya santai.

"kau ingin mati?" pekik Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

"ada apa kokie?" tanya Ryeowook pada anak bungsunya yang bernama Jungkook.

"Kai hyung dan Kyungsoo nonna sedang berbuat yang tidak-tidak''

"benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook dengan melebarkan matanya.

"eum, eomma lihat saja sendiri"

"tidak mau, biarkan saja mereka melakukannya"

"mwo?" pekik Jongkook tak percaya akan ucapan eommanya.

Ryeowook berjalan pergi kekamarnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas, sepertinya dia bahagia jika Kai dan Kyungsoo berbuat seperti itu, dan Ryeowook pun sebenarnya sudah tak sabar menantikan kehadiran cucu, lagi pula Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah mengenal sejak lama dan Ryeowook pun menyetuji mereka jika keduanya sampai menikah.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa tidak ada orang kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"mungkin mereka membiarkan kita seperti yang di pikirkan adik mu sekarang"

"Memangnya apa yang sedang di pikirkan adik ku?"

"kau dan aku bercinta…" bisik Kai di telinga Kyungsoo membuahkan tinjuan yang mengenai perut sixpacknya.

"dasar mesum!" ucap Kyungsoo, wajahnya terlihat memerah saat ini.

"Sudahlah aku pulang, jangan lupa membalas pesan ku dan besok kita berangkat bersama ne"

"andwae, aku tidak mau jika nanti kekasihmu itu marah padaku"

"terserah kau saja, tidak ada penolakan aku akan menunggu mu pagi nanti"

"dasar pemaksa"

"sudah Kyungie, Jongin Oppa pulang dulu ne? jaljayo~" ucap Kai terdengar menggoda Kyungsoo sambil mengusak rambutnya.

"dasar hitam, menjijikan aku lebih tua dari mu dasar Kkamjong" cibiran Kyungsoo tak di dengar oleh Kai yang sudah melesat keluar kamar.

.

.

.

 _"_ _kau sudah tidur?''_ tanya Kai via line.

"belum" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

" _waeyo?"_ Kai bertanya lagi.

"aku sedang memikirkan seseorang"

" _nugu''_ ekspressi Kai terlihat tak suka kali ini.

"kau tidak perlu tahu" balas Kyungsoo.

Kai mengirimkan sticker dengan gambar wajah memerah marah.

"kau kenapa?" balas Kyungsoo sungguh polos.

' _'_ _tidak apa-apa sudah aku mau tidur_ " jawab Kai kemudian meletakan ponselnya asal.

Beberapa menit Kai menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo dia berharap jika Kyungsoo mengucapkan selamat malam untuknya, namun sudah lima menit dia menunggu yeoja itu belum membalas juga.

Baru saja Kai akan menutup matanya, namun dia kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi sebentar.

"jaljayo Jonginie '' pesan Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersenyum lebar saat ini. 'malam Soo, tidur nyenyak' batin Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jonginie" Baekhyun menyapa Kai dengan begitu girang di pagi hari sementara tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam saat melihat Kyungsoo di sebelah Kai.

"kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku semalam?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kai yang terlihat serba salah.

"aku tidak memainkan ponselku dan aku tidur cepat semalam" ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

'kau tidur cepat dan tidak memainkan ponsel mu semalam? Lalu siapa yang membalas pesan ku? Hantu? dasar 'playboy' batin Kyungsoo tak percaya kemudian meninggalkan Kai dan Baekhyun.

''Kyungsoo~" teriak Kai memanggil Kyungsoo yang sudah melangkah pergi jauh.

"untuk apa memanggilnya~?'' tanya Baekhyun tak suka sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Kai.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan begitu gontai menyusuri gang sempit dengan salju tebal yang mengarahkannya menuju ke tempat bekerjanya, dia kembali merapatakan mantel tebalnya berusaha membuat badannya agar tetap hangat. Dua puluh menit yang lalu Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari kampusnya dan saat inilah dia kembali melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti biasanya, dia harus bekerja hari ini.

Terlihat uap keluar dari mulut mungil Kyungsoo menandakan betapa dinginnya cuaca saat ini, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat terlalu dingin saat ini.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, dia belum melihatnya saat ini karena dengan kepala tertunduknya Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat sepasang sepatu yang tengah di pakai seseorang tersebut, sepatu itu sepertinya milik laki-laki dan tidak terasa asing bagi Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo membola saat mendapati siapa orang yang tengah berada di hadapanya, orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"mau ke caffe?" tanya Chanyeol.

"eum~" Gumam Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo pun hanya pasrah ketika tangan mungilnya di genggam oleh tangan besar Chanyeol.

"ughh dingin sekali..." keluh Chanyeol terlihat uap keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kyungsoo… kau harus menghangatkan ku lagi~" ucap Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo mengerti dengan ucapan namja tinggi disebelahnya ini, dia hanya bisa tersenyum kelewat manis.

Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui ada seseorang yang tertegun dibelakangnya saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Orang itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

Kai.

.

.

.

Mata Kai memanas melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang di genggam oleh Chanyeol. Berjarak beberapa meter Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan seorang diri di jalan dengan salju menumpuk cukup tebal. Kai tidak berani menghampiri Kyungsoo, dia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh.

Walaupun dengan perasaan kecewanya Kai tetap mengikuti arah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Namun Kai di buat tertegun saat Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya? dan tunggu namja dengan gigi rapih dan putihnya itu bilang bahwa Kyungsoo harus menghangatkan tubuhnya 'lagi', apa mungkin Kyungsoo sudah melakukannya lebih dari satu kali? pikir Kai tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Kai di buat kecewa setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang bergandengan di depan matanya.

Kai memutuskan untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo, dua hari ini Kai tidak membalas pesan dan mengangkat panggilan dari Kyungsoo.

" JONGIN~!" Teriak Kyungsoo di siang hari saat dia baru saja selesai kuliah.

"JONGIN, tunggu~" Tangannya memegang tangan kekar Kai.

"Jo—" baru saja Kyungsoo akan bicara pada Kai namun ucapannya terpotong dengan pekikan 'merdu' dari Baekhyun

"KAI~" Teriaknya, Kai melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap biasa pasti Kai melakukan ini karena ada Baekhyun saat ini pikirnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kyung?" nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar tak bersahabat.

"kau mau merubah sahabat mu menjadi kekasih mu begitu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"apa maksudmu?'' tanya Kyungsoo, hati Kyungsoo merasa teriris saat Kai enggan melihat ke arahnya sedari tadi.

''sudahlah Baek, ayo~" ajak Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun. Jujur saja hati Kai serasa di remas saat Baekhyun berkata hal seperti itu pada Kyungsoo.

"dasar yeoja pengganggu" ucap Baekhyun sarkastis. Merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan Baekhyun cukup kuat.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo masih bisa menahan emosinya, bahkan ia masih bisa tersenyum.

"kau masih belum mengerti? Akan aku jelaskan, kau... walaupun aku tahu kau adalah sahabat namjachingu ku tapi kau jangan harap kau akan menjadi kekasihnya, kau bertingkah seperti kau adalah pasangannya saja kau selalu mengganggu waktuku dengannya. aku tidak suka saat kau bertingkah sok polos di dekatnya'' ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tanggannya.

''jadi kau anggap aku pengganggu hubungan mu begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada mulai meninggi tersulut emosi.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca saat Kai hanya berdiam diri dan tidak membelanya 'ya aku hanya sahabatnya, dia pasti lebih membela kekasihnya' batin Kyungsoo.

"iya, kenapa? Dasar yeoja jalang"

Plak

Baekhyun mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pipi mulus Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak sanggup menahan emosinya saat mengingat senyuman dan tatapan Kai yang selalu terlihat lembut untuk Kyungsoo.

Kai membelalakan matanya terkejut, menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

melihat Kyungsoo yang hampir menangis membuat Kai benar-benar sesak dan tidak tahan melihatnya tapi perasaan Kai kembali di buat kesal saat mengingat kejadian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saat itu, Kai masih kecewa dengan Kyungsoo.

Mata itu mata yang selalu berbinar di depan Kai walaupun di batasi oleh kaca, tapi Kai tahu betapa indahnya mata sahabatnya itu. Senyuman yang selalu terlihat manis di wajah Kyungsoo kini tidak ada lagi di gantikan dengan bibirnya yang mulai bergetar karena emosi, sungguh Kai ingin menarik tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya.

"Baek...kau..." ucap Kyungsoo kemudian mengayunkan tangannya untuk membalas perbuatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghindar.

Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya, tubuhnya bergetar karena takut baru kali ini dia melakukan tindakan kasar pada seseorang.

"kau memang murahan Kyung" ucap Kai dingin kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan Kyungsoo.

Hati Kyungsoo seperti di tusuk-tusuk merasa amat nyeri dengan perkataan Kai.

Dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk Kyungsoo terus menitikan air matanya, berdiri seorang diri dengan badan gemetar di parkiran kampus yang masih terlihat orang disana-sini.

" Jongin-ah...hiks..." isak Kyungsoo. Hatinya benar-benar di buat sakit akan sikap Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu setelah kejadian Kyungsoo yang di tampar oleh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun dan Kai. Kyungsoo mengambil cuti untuk satu bulan, lagi pula ini musim dingin dan sebentar lagi Natal.

Kyungsoo pergi ke kampung halamannya dia pergi dengan keluarganya meninggalkan rumah bertingkat dua dengan kesan nyaman yang sangat terasa itu.

Hubungannya dengan Kai? satu bulan itu pula Kyungsoo tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan nya, hati Kyungsoo masih terasa sakit ketika Kai melontarkan kata yang tidak pantas ditujukan untuknya.

''kau memang murahan?'' lirih Kyungsoo, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

.

Hari natal, Kyungsoo terlihat cantik dengan dress yang dia kenakan namun kacamata yang membingkai matanya masih setia bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Kyungie, bisa antarkan ini untuk keluarga Kai?"

"eoh?'' Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"ada apa dengan mu?''

"a..anni…baiklah" jawab Kyungsoo gugup kemudian mengambil satu kotak dengan barang yang Kyungsoo tidak ketahui di dalamnya, mungkin kue atau biskuit pikir Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu liar saat dia mulai menekan bel pintu kediam keluarga Kim. 'aku harap bukan Jongin yang membukanya' batin Kyungsoo berdoa.

Deg

Jantung Kyungsoo seperti akan melompat dari tempatnya saat melihat wajah Kai.

"J..Jongin!" ucap Kyungsoo gugup. "apa?" balas pemuda itu dingin.

"i..ini eomma memberikan ini untuk mu dan sekeluarga" ucap Kyungsoo, gadis mungil itu masih berdiri didepan sahabatnya dengan kepala menunduk menanti respond sahabatnya kembali.

Kyungsoo harus menelan harapannya ketika Kai meninggalkannya begitu saja. Satu pertanyaan masih bersarang di kepala Kyungsoo, kenapa Kai masih bersikap seperti ini padanya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menikmati coklat hangat sambil menonton tv seorang diri, beberapa menit yang lalu kedua orangtuanya pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengantar Rahee—adik Kai.

Pada awalnya Kyungsoo ingin ikut untuk mengantar Rahee ke rumah sakit, tapi ibunya menyuruhnya agar tetap dirumah karena di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya, Jongkook—adiknya kini tengah pergi dengan teman-temannya untuk acara sekolah.

Bayang-bayang wajah panik Taemin—ibu Kai masih terlintas di kepala Kyungsoo, pikiran Kyungsoo berkelana memikirkan kemana perginya Kai dan ayah Rahee disaat keadaan genting seperti ini.

Malam semakin larut , Kyungsoo menguap kecil kedua matanya sudah terlihat sayu memandang tontonan didepannya, mug yang berisi coklat hangat tadipun kini sudah habis. Bisingnya suara televisi mengisi keheningan rumahnya malam ini, dan samar-samar ia mendengar ketukan didaun pintu rumahnya. Ah mungkin itu orangtuanya. Tidak lama kemudian dia segera membukakan pintu, mengingat cuaca diluar sana kini sangat dingin.

Kyungsoo menggigil ketika merasakan betapa dinginnya hawa di luar rumahnya, kedua mulut yang sebelumnya ingin mengucapkan sebuah sambutan langsung mengatup kembali ketika melihat siapa orang yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"Jongin…" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Kai untuk mengetuk pintu rumah sahabatnya, beberapa jam yang lalu dia menerima telfon dari ibunya bahwa Rahee sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dan ibunya tidak bisa pulang karena malam ini cuaca begitu ekstrim. Dan ibunya juga bilang bahwa kedua orangtua Kyungsoo tengah menemaninya dirumah sakit, sehingga dia tidak perlu menemaninya, justru ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menemani Kyungsoo. Kemungkin mereka tidak pulang sampai besok hari karena malam ini Seoul tengah dilanda badai salju.

Hanya beberapa kali Kai mengetuk daun pintu rumah Kyungsoo, tak lama kemudian sosok gadis mungil membukakan pintu untuknya, ia melihat sahabatnya itu begitu terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

"Jongin…"

Mendengar suara lembut itu membuat Kai ketagihan dia merindukan suara itu. Panggilan khusus dari sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening dan canggung sangat terasa di Ruang Tv Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencuri-curi pandang kearah pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berbeda dengannya. Kyungsoo beralih memandang kosong mug ditangannya. Kenangan manis dengan Kai dulu terputar kembali dikepalanya. Bahkan ia bisa melihat bayangan kenangan itu ketika dia dan Kai saling duduk berdekatan di satu sofa yang sama sambil sesekali tertawa karena tontonan yang dilihatnya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, keadaan ini sangat berbanding jauh. Bahkan dia tak yakin ia dan Kai masih bersahabat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, di malam natal ini. mereka tidak saling bertukar kado.

Kyungsoo menghapus setitik air mata yang menggantung di ujung matanya cepat.

'aishh, kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini' gerutunya dalam hati. Dan tanpa ia ketahui pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya melihat tingkahnya saat ini.

"Jongin-ah kau pulang saja, aku tidak apa-apa sendiri"

Kyungsoo membuka suara, sungguh dia tidak tahan dengan situasi ini, dan kenapa pula eommanya itu menyuruh Kai untuk datang kemari toh dia tidak masalah jika sendirian dirumah. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Kai menginap, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir dimana pemuda itu akan tidur? Di ruangan ini? dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini? jika saja Jongkok tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Pasti Kyungsoo sudah menyuruh Kai untuk tidur di kamar adiknya.

"kau yakin?" tanya Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti. Kai bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan keluar rumah ditemani Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"baiklah, aku pulang" pamit Kai terkesan aneh ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"nde…" balas Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Jongin..tunggu"

"…"

"Marry critsmas" gumam Kyungsoo pelan kepalanya menyebul dibalik pintu.

"…Marry Critsmas"

Kyungsoo menutup pintunya ketika Kai sudah keluar rumahnya. Namun saat ini dia masih berdiri dibalik pintu sambil menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

Baru lima langkah Kyungsoo beranjak dari pintu namun seketika rumahnya berubah gelap total. Kyungsoo terpaku ditempatnya dia paling takut dengan gelap.

Namun tak lama kemudian dia merasakan hangatnya pelukan dari arah belakang, dia mengenali aroma itu. Itu aroma maskulin Kai.

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya, cahaya dari layar ponsel yang tengah di pegang oleh pemuda itu dapat menerangi wajah tampan pemuda didepannya. Perasaannya berubah tenang menyadari kini tidak hanya dia seorang dirumahnya sendiri dalam kondisi listrik padam. Dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk tubuh tinggi dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berbaring menyamping diatas ranjangnya sambil tersenyum memandang wajah terpejam Kai yang sedang tertidur di kursi yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Kyungsoo terus tersenyum mengagumi wajah tampan Kai yang disinari remangnya cahaya lilin, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kai yang memiliki wajah lucu saat kecil kini berubah menjadi namja dengan wajah tampan yang dikagumi setiap wanita.

"Jongin-ah kau sudah tidur?"

"hmm…"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya ternyata Kai belum tertidur.

"Jongin-ah tidur disini saja, pasti tidak nyaman tidur disitu" tawar Kyungsoo kini sudah duduk.

Kai masih terpejam, dia mengerang dalam hati kenapa sahabatnya itu dengan santainya menyuruhnya untuk tidur satu ranjang sekarang.

"tidak masalah, kau tidur saja" gumamnya kembali memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin.

Kyungsoo kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, ia berbaring memunggungi Jongin. Dadanya kembali sesak akan sikap dingin Jongin padanya, dia merindukan Jongin kecilnya dulu. Dia merindukan senyuman hangatnya, tawa renyahnya, kelakuan jahilnya dia merindukan semuanya.

Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menelan semua rasa sakitnya, menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar ia mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Jongin memandang punggung sempit yang tengah terbaring diranjang, berbagai pikiran buruk dan baik bersarang dikepalanya. Satu bulan ini ia benar-benar dibuat gila tanpa kehadiran Kyungsoo, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan keadaan disekelilingnya sampai-sampai Baekhyun pun memutuskannya dua minggu yang lalu.

'apa kau benar-benar berhubungan dengannya?' batin Jongin bertanya, bayangan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol kala itu kembali berputar dikepalanya.

Jongin mendesahkan nafasnya kasar, badannya mulai menggigil akibat cuaca malam ini, penghangat ruangan kini tidak berfungsi akibat padamnya listrik.

Tak ada pilihan, Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menaiki ranjang Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan ia masuk kebalik selimut tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo terusik karenanya.

Rasanya aneh ketika ia berbaring disebelah Kyungsoo, padahal saat ia kecil dulu ia terbiasa tidur dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo belum tertidur, ia tidak bisa tidur ketika mendengar helaan nafas dan suara pergerakan kecil Jongin. Dan tak lama kemudian ia merasakan ranjangnya yang sedikit berguncang. Kyungsoo kembali merapatkan selimutnya saat menyadari bahwa kini Jongin sudah berada tepat disebelahnya.

Kedua obsidian Kyungssoo terlihat lebih segar dari pada sebelumnya, ini diakibatkan karena jantungnya yang bekerja abnormal. Nafasnya memburu dan ia tersentak saat merasakan tubuh besar itu menempel dipunggungnya. Ia merasakan telapak tangan besar dan dingin itu menempel di lengannya. Begitu dingin hingga membuatnya mulai cemas dengan kondisi pemuda yang tengah mencari-cari kehangatan saat ini.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membalikan tubuhnya ketika merasakan tubuh menggigil dibelakangnya. Saat ia membalikan tubuhnya ia mendapati Jongin yang terlihat terkejut dan tak lupa wajahnya yang terlihat mulai memucat karena kedinginan.

"Jongin-ah, gwenchana?"

"eum, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah"

"benarkah? kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, wajah mu pucat"

"aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa"

"tubuh mu dingin"

Jongin tidak menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo, pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kyungsoo menarik ujung selimut yang di genggam erat Jongin, dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh pemuda itu kemudian kembali menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut.

"apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Jongin,

"aku berusaha menghangatkan mu"

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dengan paksa, posisinya kini sudah duduk dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan berkilat marah.

Kyungsoo terdiam atas perlakuan Jongin, memang dia sudah lancang memeluk tubuh pemuda itu tanpa izin.

"Maaf" gumam Kyungsoo dengan mata berkca-kacanya, ini pertama kalinya Jongin berlaku kasar padanya.

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan seperti ini Kyungsoo"

"maaf, aku hanya.."

"berapa kali kau melakukannya dengan siapa saja kau melakukannya?"

"melakukan apa?"

"jangan berpura-pura bodoh Kyungsoo"

satu tetes liquid yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo kini terjatuh akibat nada bicara Jongin yang terdengar meninggi.

"aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudmu? kenapa kau menjadi semarah ini…" ucapnya diakhiri isakan kecil.

"baiklah akan ku perjelas, aku sudah jengah dengan ini"

"apa kau bercinta dengan Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap Jongin, dia semakin dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Jongin yang menyeret-nyeret nama Chanyeol.

"kau melakukan seks dengannya? Berapa kali? Berulang kali?"

Plak

Satu tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi kiri Jongin, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bencinya. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak suka mendengar kata-kata menjijikan itu.

"serendah itukah kau menilai ku Jongin-ah? Lantas bagaimana dengan mu?"

"jika aku memang melakukannya? Kau mau apa? Kau tidak berhak melarang ku, kau bukan siapa-siapa—"

Chu~

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya cepat masih dengan bulir-bulir air matanya yang jatuh berlombaan. Ia tidak bisa terlepas ketika Jongin menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya lama.

Jongin melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian, sebelum ia melepaskan tautannya ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibir manis Kyungsoo kemudian membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukan eratnya.

"kau bodoh, kau begitu bodoh…kenapa kau tidak mengerti perasaan ku…hiks…aku mencintai mu Jongin-ah" isak Kyungsoo sambil memukuli punggung tegap Jongin.

Jongin terpejam sambil menghujani kepala Kyungsoo dengan kecupan-kecupannya. Jongin sadar dirinya memang terlalu bodoh. Dia dibuat bodoh bahkan gila oleh gadis yang berada dipelukannya.

"aku jauh lebih mencintai mu" ucapnya tulus, Kyungsoo merasa lega luar biasa. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya ketika Jongin kini beralih menangkup wajahnya, ia terpejam ketika Jongin memberikan ciuman panjang dikeningnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Jongin menatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum pula. Ia dan Jongin kini sudah dalam posisi berbaring dibawah selimut yang sama dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"apa kau pernah menghangatkan Chanyeol dengan cara seperti tadi?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan yang sedari tadi membuatnya bingung.

"seperti ini, apa kau melakukan seperti ini dengannya?" Jongin kembali bertanya sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat.

"aishh apa maksudmu Jongin…"

"aku melihat mu dengan Chanyeol waktu itu, saat kau akan berangkat kerja. Chanyeol bilang bahwa kau harus menghangatkannya. Dan apa maksudnya itu, pasti kau dan Cha—mphht"

"aishh pikiran mu begitu pendek"

"aku hanya mentraktirnya Coffee. Itu saja tidak lebih" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit kesal. Jongin terlihat berpikir dan itu membuat Kyungsoo masih kesal sehingga dia memukul kepala kekasihnya.

" akh appo…" ringis Jongin, tangan Kyungsoo beralih membelai kepala Jongin kemudian beralih ke pipi kiri Jongin yang sempat ia tampar tadi. Terlihat kini Jongin terpejam ketika Kyungsoo membelai pipinya.

"ya! Kyungsoo, kau tidak sadar sekarang posisi kita tengah dalam poisisi seperti apa? Dan apa kau tidak takut, jika kekasih mu ini tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"tidak" balas Kyungsoo ringan, yeoja cantik itu terkekeh melihat wajah terkejut kekasihnya.

"kau menggodaku?" tanya Jongin,

"apa ini sakit?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik dengan wajah sendunya bahkan yeoja cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk meniup pipi Jongin.

Asataga dia benar-benar sedang menguji pertahan Jongin rupanya. Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menghempaskan yeoja itu kebawahnya, dia memandang tajam kedua bola mata indah itu menelusuri setiap inci wajahnya.

Heart-shapes lips yang terlihat menggoda itu membuatnya ingin merasakan kembali.

Kyungsoo terpejam ketika melihat wajah Jongin yang semakin medekat ke arahnya, hembusan nafas hangatnya menggelitik wajahnya tak lama kemudian dia merasakan hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung milik Jongin disusul dengan kenyalnya bibir yang kini melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan lembut.

Jongin menggenggam erat salah satu lengan Kyungsoo, sementara satu lengannya menopang tubuhnya agar tak menindih tubuh mungil dibawah kukungannya.

Salah satu tanggan Kyungsoo yang bebas melingkar di leher Jongin dan menarik pemuda itu agar menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Keduanya saling melumat, kepala Jongin bergerak kesana kemari mencari posisi nyaman untuk menikmati bibir manis kekasihnya. Sesapan demi sesapan ia lakukan di bibir atas dan bawah kekasihnya. Sebelum merasa kehilangan atas kendali dirinya Jongin kemudian menarik dirinya dari Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi milik ku" bisik Jongin tepat didepan bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih terengah tersenyum, ia pun menelesakan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Jongin ketika pemuda itu merengkuhnya.

"kau membuatku gila, aku tidak sabar ingin menikahimu" gumam Jongin sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo hanya diam namun rona merah entah karena malu atau bahagia menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, ini merupakan malam natal paling terbaik dari malam-malam natal yang pernah ia lalui dengan Jongin sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **AN:**

 **Haloo yeorobun 12154kaisoo comeback dengan ff oneshot kaisoo. Sebenernya fanfic ini udah lama di ketik tapi baru rampung tadi malam.**

 **Dan sebelumnya aku pernah publish cerita ini dengan Cast yang berbeda, pairnya Chanbaek cuma aku bedain terakhirnya doang. Sebenernya sih mau post kaisoo duluan, cuma karena permintaan teman ya udah aku publish yang pairnya Chanbaek duluan, itu pun harus melewati proses editing dan setelah aku baca ulang banyak banget kesalahan.**

 **Mau curhat, ini mengenai ABM (Always Be Mine) salah satu ff ku, entah kenapa aku kehilangan feel buat lanjutin itu cerita. Arghhhh….entah kenapa otak ini mentok untuk tuangin masalah dalam rumah tangga. Maklumi author mu ini kan belum berumah tangga *itusihsalahmuthorpilihmarriedlife.**

 **Dan maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya karena author brengsek ini sudah memberikan harapan palsu kepada kalian, yang katanya mau update dua atu tiga hari eh tahunya malah hampir satu bulan ditinggalin. Hehe author sibuk *plak.**

 **Membaca fanfic karya orang lain membuat rasa percaya diri kadang naik turun, itulah yang dirasakan author belakangan ini. Terkadang semangat pun ilang buat lanjutin nulis.**

 **Ini bulan desember dan sebentar lagi bulan januari, bulan spesial buat Kai dan D.O *yeayyyy.**

 **Udahlah segitu aja curcolnya, and the last.**

 **'** **Setiap orang butuh dihargai'**

 **Don't forget to review guys**

 **See you next time**

 **Bye bye**


	2. winter rain

Tittle : Winter Rain

Genre : Hurt comfort, romance.

Rated : T+++

Cast : Do Kyungsoo ( yeoja)

Kim Jongin (Namja)

12154kaisoo

present

©2016

 **WARNING**

 **No plagiat, no bash, no Sider, don like dont read, Genderswitch!**

 **Cast dalam fanfic ini milik Tuhan dan author hanya pinjam nama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[Sorry for typo]...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[Happy Reading]...**

Hujan pertama di musim dingin bulan januari. Kai mempercepat laju motor besarnya, tak ingin membuat gadis dibelakangnya semakin menggigil kedinginan.

"Jongin-ah, pelan-pelan dingin…"

"hujannya semakin deras Soo, aku takut kau sakit. Apa sebaiknya kita berteduh saja?"

"tidak, terus saja. Bukankah sebentar lagi?"

Sang gadis mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut sang pria. Bibirnya membentuk garis lengkung kelewat manis, menyadari betapa menyenangkannya hari yang ia lewatkan bersama kekasihnya ini.

Kai menghentikan motornya di depan rumah Kyungsoo, melepaskan helmnya kemudian turun dari motor, mengajak Kyungsoo berlari menuju pelataran rumah.

"jacketmu" Kyungsoo melepaskan jacket kulit Kai yang tadi ia pakai kepada Kai, namun pemuda itu menahan pergerakannya agar tetap memakainya. "pakai saja" kata pemuda itu tersenyum, tangan kanannya kini beralih untuk menekan bel rumah.

"sepertinya mereka sudah tidur" gumam Kyungsoo, Kai merangkul Kyungsoo dari samping, tangan kanannya menepuk lengan atas sang gadis dan kembali menekan bel untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"dingin…" cicit Kyungsoo pelan. "maafkan aku, seharusnya aku mengantarmu pulang lebih awal."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Kai, gadis mungil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kai. Ia mendongak sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Kai yang sedang menatapnya cemas.

"gwenchana…." Gumamnya menenangkan, nada bicara lembut itu tidak berhasil membuat Kai tenang, bagaimana kau bisa tenang ketika melihat kekasihmu yang hanya memakai pakaian tidak cukup tebal kini basah kuyup dengan wajah terlihat mulai memucat.

"setelah ini jangan lupa mandi dengan air hangat, aku tidak mau kau sakit" titahnya lembut sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. "eum…" Jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Kekasihnya ini perhatian sekali.

Kai kembali menekan bel rumah Kyungsoo, ia semakin khawatir ketika pintu tak kunjung di buka sementara itu tubuh mungil didekapannya kian menggigil.

"kau tidak membawa kuncinya?" Kai bertanya. Kyungsoo, gadis itu hanya menggeleng.

Hujan semakin deras, dalam hati Kai meruntuki sang pemilik rumah yang tak kunjung muncul dari balik pintu.

"kenapa tidak menelpon Jungkook saja" Kai mengusulkan, dan Kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengambil ponsel dalam tas kecilnya kemudian menghubungi Jongkook.

"tidak diangkat" desah Kyungsoo, gadis itu kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas. Kai kembali menekan pintu rumah Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

"apa tidak ada orang dirumah?"

"tidak mungkin, eomma dan appa akan menghubungiku jika mereka akan pergi"

"lalu kenapa mereka tidak mendengar bunyi bel, padahal aku sudah menekannya berkali-kali" kesal Kai. Raut wajah gadis di sampingnya perlahan berubah. "aku tidak tahu, biasanya mereka belum tidur jam segini" lirih Kyungsoo.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kai menekan bel rumah Kyungsoo dan hasilnya tetap sama.

Kai melirik ke gadisnya yang kini tengah mencoba menghangatkan diri dengan menggosokan permukaan kedua telapak tangannya. Tak lama dia pun melakukan hal yang sama, setelah dirasa mendapatkan rasa hangat ia pun menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum menatap kekasihnya. Kai mengernyit ketika melihat sorot mata Kyungsoo yang berbeda, "kenapa?" ia bertanya.

"kau terlihat kesal karena orangtuaku tak kunjung membuka pintu, maafkan mereka. Jika kau tidak mau menunggu, kau pulang saja Jongin-ah"

"apa maksudmu? mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sedirian disini. Memang aku paling tidak suka jika dibuat menunggu, tapi aku lebih tidak suka jika melihatmu dalam keadaan tidak nyaman seperti ini"

"…tapi aku menyukainya, aku bisa lebih lama berduaan denganmu disini"

"aigoo…ada yang sedang menggodaku rupanya" kekeh Kai, Kyungsoo mencebikan bibirnya tak suka, apa perkataannya tadi tidak terdengar romantis untuk Kai? Sepertinya begitu. Aishh seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat chessy seperti itu. Sungguh ia menyesalinya. Tapi ia benar-benar mengharapkan kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kai untuknya. "siapa yang menggodamu." Kyungsoo menunjukan wajah kesalnya. Kai tidak kuasa menahan senyumnya kala melihat Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat salah tingkah.

"tatap aku," titahnya. Kyungsoo menatap tepat kedua mata Kai, melihat tatapan lembut itu sungguh membuat darahnya berdesir. Jangan lupakan bagaimana irama jantungnya yang kini mengentak-entak rongga dadanya.

"sebentar lagi aku akan melamarmu, kita bisa berduaan kapan saja. Jadi untuk sekarang jangan sampai kau membuat kekasihmu ini lepas kendali"

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Seolah sihir perkataan itu membuat Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi Kai. Namun satu detik berikutnya ia dibuat terkesiap ketika Kai menarik pinggangnya hingga tubuh depannya menempel dengan tubuh atletis Kai.

Ia urung menundukan kepalanya ketika jemari kekar itu mengangkat dagunya agar menatapnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu, wajah pemuda itu kian mendekat pada wajahnya. Bukankah pemuda itu menyuruhnya agar tak lepas kendali? Lalu apa ini?

"ekhem…"

Suara dehemen memisahkan keduanya, dengan gerakan refleks keduanya saling memandang ke arah lain.

"eoh.. Jongkook-ah" Kai membuka suara, sikapnya berbanding jauh dengan gadis di sebelahnya yang terlihat masih salah tingkah. Mungkin Kai juga akan merasa salah tingkah jika yang memergokinya adalah orangtua Kyungsoo.

"kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya, kau membuat noonamu kedinginan" lanjut Kai sedikit kesal.

"aku rasa noona sudah tidak kedinginan lagi, lihat saja pipinya sudah terbakar seperti itu" balasnya cuek, ia berlalu begitu saja dari kedua sejoli dihadapannya. Kai beralih menatap Kyungsoo, dan benar saja kedua pipi gembil itu kini sudah dihiasi rona merah. Ah benar-benar menggemaskan.

"masuklah…" ucapnya sambil mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu memasuki rumahnya, namun ia kembali berbalik menghadap kekasihnya yang masih tersenyum. "k..kau butuh payung?" tanyanya gugup, Kai tersenyum mendengarnya. "sudah terlanjur basah, dan aku bawa motor sayang"

Kyungsoo meruntuki dirinya yang mendadak menjadi bodoh di depan Kai. "Ah, iya" jawabnya malu.

"ya sudah aku pulang, tidur yang nyenyak eum…" Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia tersenyum ketika Kai mencium keningnya lama. Kyungsoo mengerang kecil saat Jongin kembali mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Aku pulang,"

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menutup pintunya, setelah melihat kepergian Kai ia bergegas masuk ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"eommayo…"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Jongkook kini sudah duduk di tepi ranjang sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"kenapa kau disini?" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati nakas.

"Noona dan Kai Hyung habis dari mana?" tanya Jongkook langsung dengan nada bicara yang terdengar tak bersahabat, Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dan sejenak mengamati Jongkook yang kini memainkan kamera digital di tangannya. Kyungsoo menggedikan bahunya sebelum menjawab.

"apa eomma tidak memberitahumu?" ia bertanya sambil menaruh tas kecilnya di meja, belum sempat Jongkook menjawab. Gadis bermata bulat itu kembali bersuara "ah iya, apa eomma dan appa sudah tidur?"

"Mereka pergi ke Busan, Halmonie sakit" balas Jongkook sambil melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya.

"apa? Kenapa mereka tidak memberitahuku?"

Jongkook hanya menggedikan bahunya cuek, pemuda itu masih duduk di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo. Menunggu kakak perempuannya itu menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya.

"seharusnya eomma mengabariku. Kapan mereka berangkat?"

"sore tadi"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"lalu noona sendirian di rumah dan meminta Kai Hyung untuk menemani noona begitu? Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya" jawabnya disertai dengusan kecil di akhir kalimat. Dan Kyungsoo mendesis kecil mendengarnya. Jika kalian ingin tahu, Jongkook adalah orang pertama yang memergoki Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidur diatas ranjang saling berpelukan, ya walaupun faktanya mereka tidak melakukan 'apapun'.

"aisshh…ya sudah sana ini sudah malam, tidur sana…"

"tidak sebelum noona memberitahuku, kemana noona dan Kai Hyung pergi"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, adik satu-satunya ini benar-benar. Sikapnya kini menjadi lebih protektive padanya, padahal umurnya saja baru delapan belas tahun. Dia hanya bocah ingusan dengan jiwa labil.

"Pergi ke suatu tempat dan melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih" balas Kyungsoo ringan, ia mengambil handuk di dalam lemari kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Jongkook masih mencerna perkataan kakaknya sambil memandang pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

"YAAK NOONA KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK DENGAN KAI HYUNG BUKAN?"

"APA MAKSUDMU EOH?"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN TINGGAL DIAM JIKA KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA SEBELUM MENIKAH"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menyiram bunga di pekarangan rumahnya pagi ini, sesekali ia menjijitkan kedua kakinya guna menambah tinggi tubuhnya agar bisa melihat bangunan di sebelah rumahnya—rumah tetangga, lebih tepatnya rumah kekasihnya.

"apa dia ada kuliah pagi ini?" monolognya. Setelah ia selesai dengan bunga-bunganya ia kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Sendirian di rumah benar-benar membosankan.

Memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, ia mengambil ponsel dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar. Kedua matanya menyipit ketika melihat gorden dari jendela rumah seberang masih dalam kondisi tertutup pagi ini. _Apa dia belum bangun?_

Kai terbangun ketika mendengar ponselnya yang berada di nakas kini berdering, ia tidak langsung mengangkatnya karena hanya untuk menggerakan kepalanya saja terasa berat. Ia berusaha untuk meraih ponselnya. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat diwajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Hallo…"

Kai menyentuh tenggorokannya yang kini terasa sakit.

" _kau baru bangun?"_ Kai tak langsung menjawab ketika mendengar perkataan yang lebih terdengar seperti omelan itu.

"eum…kau sedang apa? Apa tidak ada jadwal kuliah?"

" _tidak ada, tapi hari ini aku akan pergi ke Toko Buku dengan Nayeon. Tugas akhir ku, aku ingin segera menyelesaikannya. "_

"begitu yah," andai saja Jongin melihat raut wajah kecewa itu.

" _kau tidak kuliah hari ini?"_

"mungkin nanti siang"

" _Jongin-ah ada apa dengan suaramu?"_

"mungkin efek baru bangun tidur"

" _kau tidak sakit kan?"_

"tidak… Soo apa perlu aku antar?"

" _tidap usah aku akan berangkat dengan Nayeon, ya sudah aku tutup ne"_

"eum…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gumpalan awan kelabu menggantung menghiasi langit Kota Seoul, sang raja siang enggan menampakan diri dibaliknya, namun hal itu tidak membuat gadis mungil bermata bulat yang sedang menikmati americanonya kehilangan semangat. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis setelah menyesap kopinya, Ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan saat malam natal lalu.

"Kyungsoo"

"nde" Kyungsoo reflek mengalihkan tatapan dari Americanonya ketika Nayeon memanggil.

"kau tersenyum, sedang memikirkan apa eoh?" gadis berambut pirang itu bertanya dengan wajah menggoda.

"tidak, tidak ada"

"kau bohong, ah… tapi sudahlah. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini" desahnya sambil meletakan tangannya di atas keyboard laptop.

"ah..ya."

"tidak terasa yah, sebentar lagi kita akan di wisuda dan semoga setelah di wisuda nanti, aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang aku mau"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Nayeon. Kyungsoo merenung setelah mendengar perkataan Nayeon.

Benar wisudanya sebentar lagi, ia akan lulus begitu juga dengan Kai. Apakah benar Kai akan melamarnya setelah lulus nanti? Bukankah terlalu cepat jika ia menikah setelah lulus kuliah?

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Nayeon menyentuh lengannya, ah ia menjadi merasa bersalah. Kenapa dia mendadak menjadi tidak konsentrasi.

"oh ya Kyung, kau masih bersahabat dengan Kai bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Nayeon yang mendadak menyimpang dari Tema pembicaraan mereka. Seingat Kyungsoo, Naeyeon tidak sedikitpun membawa-bawa nama Kai ketika mereka baru berangkat, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bingung untuk menjawab dan sebelum ia menjawab Nayeon lebih dulu membuka mulut.

"berita putusnya Kai dengan Baekhyun waktu itu benar-benar membuat kampus heboh. Dan menurut gossip yang beredar mereka putus karena kau"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, ia masih memandang Nayeon yang kini memasang wajah dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"aku tahu putusnya Baekhyun dengan Kai, mungkin Kai sudah jengah dengan sikap Baekhyun. Ah maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak membahas ini"

"tidak apa-apa"

"tapi Kyung, boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengedip kemudian mengangguk ragu, melihat wajah penuh harap temannya ini benar-benar membuatnya tak tega.

"tolong berikan ini untuk Kai, aku tahu kau bersahabat baik dengannya" Kyungsoo menerima surat yang terulur dari tangan Nayeon.

"Ahh aku benar-benar iri padamu, seandainya aku bisa dekat dengannya juga"

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya saat Nayeon berkata sambil tersenyum, namun hatinya begitu tertohok saat orang dihadapannya ini mengasumsikan hubungannya dengan Kai hanya sekedar persahabatan. Memang percintaanya dengan Kai hanya baru terhitung tiga minggu. Hubungannya dengan Kai juga tidak terlalu diumbar dihadapan publik. Tidak heran jika orang lain tak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Jika Kyungso dan Kai berdekatan di kampus, mungkin mahasiswa lain hanya menganggap mereka bersahabat.

"sampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dariku untuknya" tambah Nayeon, gadis itu tersenyum begitu manis. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu, di kedua mata gadis itu terlihat sekali bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan lemah menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir di parkiran kampus, baru saja tangannya berhasil membuka kenop pintu mobil. Sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh.

"Kai-ah…"

Suara lembut Baekhyun menyapa indera pendengaran Kai, Kai hanya terdiam melihat gadis cantik itu tersenyum padanya.

"selamat ulang tahun" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, dan Kai membalas jabat tangan itu ragu.

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika merasakan hawa dari telapak tangan Kai, raut wajah gadis itu juga terlihat berubah cemas setelah mengamati wajah Kai. Kai sempat tertegun melihat mantan kekasih cantiknya itu masih menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Kai-ah kau sakit?"

Dia juga tidak bisa berkutik ketika tangan lentik itu menyentuh keningnya.

"hanya pusing, maaf Baek aku harus pulang"

"aku akan mengantarmu, aku yang akan mengemudi. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu"

Baekhyun mendorong punggung Kai ke dalam mobil.

Diam, hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan Kai. Melawan Baekhyun yang cerewet saat ia dalam keadaan lemah sekarang ini, akan percuma saja.

"bagaimana dengan mobilmu?" Kai bertanya lirih. "aku akan menyuruh sopirku untuk mengambilnya" Jawab Baekhyun, gadis itu tersenyum memandang Kai kemudian melajukan mobil milik Kai.

Kyungsoo tidak akan menyangka jika sore ini akan berakhir seperti ini, mengerjakan tugas dengan Nayeon dan tanpa diduga gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk menjadi jasa pengirim barang untuk sesaat. Tak lupa awan mendung dengan salju tipis menambah suasana kelam Kyungsoo sekarang. Walaupun suasana hatinya hari ini buruk, tapi ia memaksakan kakinya untuk memasuki toko kue. Pada awalnya ia ingin memberikan Kai kue hasil buatannya sendiri. Tapi jika membuatnya hari ini juga sepertinya itu tidak mungkin ditambah lagi dengan suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

Kyungsoo sampai dirumahnya sebelum ia masuk lebih dalam, ia mengamati pekarangan kecil rumah Kai, mobilnya ada dan sepertinya Kai sudah pulang dari Kampus. Kyungsoo sengaja tidak menghubungi Kai untuk seharian ini, hitung-hitung mengerjai kekasihnya yang sedang berulang tahun. Namun hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa pula. Dia merindukannya dan kenapa pula Kai tidak menghubunginya?

.

.

.

Setelah dirasa semua siap, Kyungsoo bergegas pergi ke rumah Kai. Sambil membawa kotak berisi Kue ia membuka pintu rumah Kai dengan hati-hati.

Langkah kakinya terhenti diambang pintu ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun kini sedang duduk dan memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut pula.

"Baekhyun"

"Hai Kyungsoo…" Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar sapaan disertai senyumpan tipis gadis cantik itu.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun baru saja pergi, dan saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berada di dapur rumah Kai bersama Taemin. Ia sedang membantu Taemin membuatkan bubur untuk Kai.

Setelah bubur untuk Kai sudah siap, Kyungsoo pamit untuk pulang.

"ahjumma, maaf Kyungie harus pulang. Kyungie belum menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kookie"

"kau tidak mau mengantarkan bubur ini untuk Kai?"

"maaf ahjumma, mungkin Kyungie nanti balik lagi"

"ya sudah kalau begitu"

Setelah bersusah payah meminta izin untuk pulang akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa keluar dari rumah Kai. Kenapa rasa sesaknya semakin menjadi?

Kyungsoo menyibak gorden jendela kamarnya, kedua matanya memandang sendu jendela kamar Kai.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Baekhyun"**_

" _ **Hai Kyungsoo…"**_

 _ **Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun, dia duduk disalah satu sofa yang menghadap ke gadis cantik itu.**_

 _ **Taemin datang membawa satu Mug yang terlihat mengepul, ibu dari Jongin itu pun terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo.**_

" _ **silahkan diminum Baekhyun-ah" wanita paruh baya itu mempersilahkan Baekyun untuk minum. Kyungsoo masih memandang Baekhyun, ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini ada dirumah kai dan untuk urusan apa?**_

" _ **Baekhyun-ah terimakasih sudah mengantar Kai"**_

 _ **Kyungsoo beralih menatap Taemin, apa katanya tadi? Mengantar Kai? Bagaimana bisa?**_

" _ **ahjumma tidak perlu berterimakasih, sudah seharusnya saya menolongnya" tutur gadis itu lembut sambil melirik Kyungsoo sekilas.**_

" _ **ahjumma, sepertinya Pak Min sudah menjeput saya. Saya harus pulang" Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkuk sambil tersenyum, Taemin mengantarkannya hingga teras rumah. Sementara Kyungsoo masih terdiam di Sofa.**_

 _ **Setelah mengantar Baekhyun, Taemin kembali masuk. Kerutan didahinya tercetak jelas ketika melihat Kyungsoo kini berdiam diri dengan tatapan kosong.**_

" _ **Kyungie…"**_

" _ **Kyungie…"**_

" _ **eoh? Nde? Maaf ahjumma Kyungie melamun"**_

" _ **kenapa eum? Kau memikirkan kenapa Baekhyun bisa ada disini?"**_

"…"

" _ **Ahjumma juga terkejut, Baekhyun mengantar Kai pulang karena Kai sakit dan tidak memungkinkan untuk mengemudi"Tutur Taemin, Kyungsoo menatap Taemin dengan terkejut. "Jongin sakit?" taemin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo bergegas menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Kai. Dia mengabaikan Taemin saat wanita paruh baya itu memanggilnya.**_

 _ **Sampai di depan pintu ia memutar kenop pintu dengan hati-hati. Mendadak jantung Kyungsoo berhenti sesaat, ketika sebuah pemandangan begitu menohok hatinya, tak lama ia menutup pintu itu kembali.**_

 _ **Sepertinya Kai terlihat baik-baik saja karena laki-laki itu kini tersenyum sambil menatap gadis cantik yang berada didekatnya. Kenyataan yang semakin membuatnya pahit dan ragu, saat melihat siapa gadis itu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Xi Luhan, cinta pertama Kim Kai. Gadis yang selalu menjadi prioritas bagi Kai. Gadis yang selalu di elu-elukan, gadis yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengannya, gadis yang lebih disayang dibanding dirinya.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo kecil bukanlah apa-apa dibanding Luhan kecil.**_

 _ **Menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh ia mengeratkan kepalan di kotak kertas kuenya, langkah kakinya membawanya pergi menuju dapur.**_

 _ **Flashback off**_

"bodoh," umpat Kyungsoo, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang ia menangis dengan posisi telungkup. Sesak rasanya, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakannya. Benar-benar sakit.

"bodoh…" umpatnya lagi sambil memukul dadanya, ia menghapus air matanya kasar, namun air matanya itu terus mengalir tanpa diperintah.

"eomma…appo~" tangisnya semakin pecah.

Dering ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring membuat Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak,

 _Jongin calling_

Walaupun ragu Kyungsoo mengangkatnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tak terdengar. Tangan kanannya pun berusaha menghapus lelehan air matanya.

" _kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?"_

"aku sibuk" balas Kyungsoo terdengar parau.

" _kau tidur?"_

"tidak hik.."

" _kau menangis?"_

"tidak"

" _buka gorden, aku dibalkon"_

"kau sedang sakit kenapa malah diluar?"

" _dari mana kau tahu aku sedang sakit? jika kau tahu aku sedang sakit seharusnya kau kemari."_

"aku tahu dari eommamu, maaf tidak bisa menjengukmu. Aku takut menganggu, lagi pula aku sedang sibuk" Kyungsoo kembali menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakannya kembali, dalam hati ia meminta maaf karena telah membohongi pemuda itu dan Kyungsoo sadar, bukankah ia sudah keterlaluan?

" _kau tidak mau membuka gordenmu?"_

"aku sudah bilang, aku sedang sibuk" Kyungsoo kembali berkilah, sungguh bayangan-bayangan tadi kembali berputar dikepalanya dan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Kai.

"aku tutup selamat malam…" Gadis itu mengakhiri sambungannya sepihak.

Jongin memandang gorden jendela kamar Kyungsoo. Tidak tahukah bahwa seharian ini dia dibuat uring-uringan karena kekasihnya itu tidak menemuinya. Bahkan kekasihnya itu hanya sekali menghubunginya hari ini.

Kyungsoo tidak menyampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya, oke itu tak masalah. Tapi keterluan sekali gadisnya itu tak menjenguknya ketika ia sedang sakit.

Kyungsoo berlari menuju halte kampusnya. Lagi-lagi gerimis. Bus yang ditunggunya untuk pulang pun tak kunjung datang sementara itu salju kini mulai turun perlahan. Tubuhnya menggigil seiring angin berhembus membelai tubuhnya. Ah jika saja ada Kai pemuda itu pasti melindunginya.

Kai, pemuda itu tidak kuliah hari ini dan sungguh Kyungsoo ingin tahu bagaimana kondisinya.

Kyungsoo sadar, dirinya sudah keterlaluan. Seharusnya dia tidak seperti ini. Sepulang dari sini ia akan menemui Kai. Harus.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan didaun pintu menghentikan kegiatan Luhan yang sedang menyuapi Kai. Ia berjalan kemudian membuka pintu setelah menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur di atas nakas.

Kedua matanya berbinar melihat siapa orang yang kini datang.

"Kyungsoo…"

"hai Lu…"

Sekitar lima belas menit Kyungsoo menikmati waktunya mengobrol dengan Luhan, dan sekarang gadis bermata rusa itu sudah pulang meninggalkan dirinya dengan Kai berdua dikamar.

"Jongin-ah apa kau sudah minum obat?" Kyungsoo memecah keheningan yang sudah tercipta hampir satu menit lamanya. Senyum manis diwajah Kyungsoo memudar saat melihat bagimana reaksi yang diberikan Kai. Pemuda itu hanya diam tanpa mau melihat ke arahnya.

"maaf baru bisa menjengukmu" lanjut Kyungsoo sendu, mendongakan sedikit wajahnya dia tidak ingin menangis, melihat respond Kai yang sama seperti sebelumnya Kyungsoo menyadari… Kai tengah marah.

"sepertinya kau sudah meminum obatnya" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Kai masih tak merespondnya, melihat mangkuk kotor diatas nakas ia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya.

"ah..sudah sore Jongin-ah aku harus pulang, kau juga harus istirahat"

"…"

"…Cepat sembuh, jangan membuat orang lain repot eoh" Kyungsoo memasang wajah yang menurutnya kesal, namun respon Kai masih sama dengan sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi namun baru satu langkah ia menjauhi ranjang, suara dingin Kai menghentikannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya, salah satu alisnya terangkat. Memasang wajah seolah tak terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya. Namun Jongin tak bodoh untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang Kyungsoo sembunyikan.

"kemarilah,"

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo kembali mendekat, ia mencoba menghindari tatapan datar yang dilayangkan Kai. "duduk," Kyungsoo kembali mengikuti apa kata pemuda itu. "taruh mangkuknya" layaknya robot, tubuh Kyungsoo menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Kai, setelah menaruh mangkuk dinakas ia kembali duduk, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"tatap aku Soo" nada perintah yang kini terdengar lembut namun syarat ketegasan itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali menurutinya.

"a..ada apa?" Kyungsoo memberanikan untuk bertanya, namun pemuda didepannya hanya diam.

"mendekat" cukup ragu bagi Kyungsoo untuk sekedar menggerakan tubuhnya, melihat tatapan tajam Kai pun membuatnya ketakutan.

Merasa kesal dengan pergerakan ragu gadisnya Kai meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu berada lebih dekat dengannya.

Pada awalnya Kyungsoo terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kai. Ketika menyadari wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dengan Kai Kyungsoo menarik wajahnya menjauh. Namun Kai kembali mengeratkan cekalan dipergelangan tangannya dengan menariknya lagi. Kyungsoo mengernyit merasakan rasa sakit dipergelangan tangannya, namun perasaannya dibuat khawatir saat merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh kekasihnya.

Kai masih terdiam mengamati lamat-lamat wajah manis Kyungsoo, sorot mata berkaca-kaca beberapa menit tadi begitu mencubit hatinya. Dia tidak bermaksud mendiamkan Kyungsoo dan membuat gadisnya sedih.

Kyungsoo menghindari kontak matanya dengan Jongin, pipinya mulai memanas melihat tatapan dari manik tajam itu mulai melembut.

"Ack..."

Kyungsoo memekik tertahan ketika dengan cepat Kai merubah posisinya, Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat wajah berkeringat Kai begitu dekat dengannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, apakah dia harus mendorong Kai, tapi pemuda yang tengah mengukungnya ini sedang sakit. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat ketika wajah Kai semakin mendekat, bahkan tangannya sendiri mengerat digenggaman tangan kekar Kai.

"kau tidak menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mengerjap saat mendengar suara Kai yang terdengar merengek. Ia juga cukup terkejut saat merasakan kepala Kai kini terkubur dilehernya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan posisinya setelah Jongin tidak menindihnya lagi, Kyungsoo menyentuh kepala Kai jemarinya membelai kepala Kai lembut, ia meringis ketika merasakan suhu badan Kai yang terasa begitu panas.

"kau membuatku kesal" keluh pemuda itu lagi teredam, Kyungsoo kembali membelai kepalanya sambil bergumam minta maaf.

Kyungsoo tidak banyak bicara, yang dilakukannya hanyalah diam dan menenangkan Kai. "terimakasih untuk Kuenya" Kai mendongak melihat Kyungsoo, Kai mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Kyungsoo bergerak salah tingkah.

"kau belum memberikan selamat padaku" ucap Kai kembali.

"kuenya sudah mewakiliku." Balas gadisnya sedikit ketus, pelukannya dengan Kai pun terlepas karena ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"yaa mana bisa begitu, saat ulang tahunmu bahkan aku menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapakannya, aku memberimu hadiah. Tapi lihatlah, memberi ucapan selamat langsungpun bahkan kau tidak melakukannya. Tapi itu tidak masalah, aku hanya kesal karena kau baru menjengukku… seharusnya bukan Luhan noona yang merawatku."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar kalimat panjang Jongin.

Perlahan raut wajah Jongin berubah cemas ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kini memerah dengan kedua bola mata berkaca-kaca. Apakah perkataannya tadi membuat gadisnya terluka? Hei dia hanya bercanda, dia hanya ingin menggoda kekasihnya yang sudah membuatnya uring-uringan sedari kemarin ini.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya yang kini bergetar, wajah gadis itu melihat ke arah lain.

"nde," Kyungsoo membuka suara, sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tak keluar.

Gadis itu menarik nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "maaf karena aku bukan orang yang pertama mengucapkan ulang tahun untukmu, maaf juga karena tidak memberimu hadiah, dan maaf tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. Mian…"

Nada bicara Kyungsoo terdengar marah, gadis mungil itu menarik nafas dalam, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"yah…aku merasa diriku memang buruk" lanjutnya lirih, bulir-bulir air mata yang sebelumnya menggantung kini sudah mendesak terjun berlombaan.

Masih sibuk dengan kebingungannya sendiri, Jongin tak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sudah turun dari ranjang dan bergegas keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian Kyungsoo yang menangis dihadapan Kai, Kai di buat frustasi sekaligus resah karena Kyungsoo tak mau bicara dengannya. Sudah beberapa kali ia pergi ke rumah gadisnya, dan Kyungsoo tetap bersih kukuh tak mau menemuinya. Berpuluh-puluh panggilannya Kyungsoo tolak. Gadis itu tak mau bertemu dengannya. Berkali-kali ia juga mengiriminya pesan dengan isi hampir semuanya sama 'maafkan aku, apa aku membuat kesalahan' 'ayo kita bicara' dan kalimat-kalimat lainnya.

Jongin berbaring di atas ranjangnya, memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Kemudian ia menghela napas besar. Ia benar-benar merindukan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memandang sendu ponselnya, ia baru saja membuka pesan baru dari kekasihnya 'aku merindukamu' katanya, tak bohong Kyungsoo pun merindukan pemuda itu.

Kekanakan memang, memilih menghindar. Membuat kekasihnya bahkan keluarganya kebingungan terhadap sikapnya. Kyungsoo sadar, seharusnya dia tidak seperti ini.

Tapi apa boleh buat, Kyungsoo cukup sadar diri, setelah di pikir-pikir ia merasa tak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Kai. Kai pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya yah… seperti Luhan.

Mengenai pernikahannya, Kyungsoo akan membicarakannya dengan keluarganya besok. Ia sudah memutuskan, ia akan

.

.

.

.

.

.

membatalkannya.

Tanpa sadar ia kembali menangis, ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang memiliki sifat cengeng. Meletakan ponselnya dinakas, tanpa membalasnya ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya.

Kai masih dengan pemikirannya, memikirkan kenapa Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini. "Apa benar karena itu?" monolognya, dan saat itulah Jongin baru sadar, ia mengetuk kepalanya sendiri karena baru menyadari hal itu. Yah tidak salah lagi, perubahan sikap Kyungsoo terjadi setelah Luhan datang.

Tak mau menunggu lama, ia bergegas turun. Keluar rumah dan masuk ke perkarangan kecil rumah Kyungsoo, mengabaikan hembusan angin malam juga titik-titik salju yang turun. Ia memandang sekeliling tempatnya, bertingkah bak pencuri yang mau menjarah barang di dalam rumah, ia menatap beberapa pohon dengan cabang-cabangnya yang sedang. Jongin bersyukur karena pucuk pohon itu melebihi pagar balkon kecil Kyungsoo. Keadaan pohon yang sedikit basah menyulitkan Jongin, faktor angin, juga berat badannya membuat pohon itu sedikit meliuk karena ulahnya.

Bruk

Jongin tersenyum puas ia berhasil naik ke balkon Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika mendengar suara aneh diluar balkonnya. Memilih mengabaikannya, kemudian ia kembali mencari gaun tidurnya. Tubuh mungilnya masih berbalut bathrobe karena sekitar lima menit yang lalu ia menyempatkan diri untuk merendam di bathup dengan air hangat.

Kyungsoo membawa gaun tidurnya yang berwarna putih dengan renda-renda bunga dibagian dada. Bahannya nyaman untuk digunakan saat tidur.

Sementara itu diluar balkon sana Jongin bersiap-siap untuk masuk, Jongin mendengus sebal saat kenop pintu balkon Kyungsoo terkunci. Meletakan kedua tangannya dipinggang, dia berpikir sambil memperhatikan jendela Kyungsoo. kedua matanya berbinar saat melihat bingkai kaca jendela Kyungsoo sedikit menyembul keluar.

Menarik kursi yang berada tak jauh darinya Jongin kemudian menarik jendela Kyungsoo hati-hati, salah satu kakinya sudah naik dan kaki lainnya menyusul, ia sudah siap untuk melompat namun sebelumnya ia menyibak gorden jendela Kyungsoo lebih dulu. Namun ia begitu terperanjat saat melihat pemandangan didepannnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh tanpa aba-aba.

Astaga dia tak sengaja melihat gadisnya yang kini dalam keadaan hanya mengenakan bra juga celana dalamnya.

.

.

.

Bruk

Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendengar suara debuman yang cukup keras, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Jongin kini sudah terduduk dilantai sambil memegang kaki kirinya.

Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak saat ia sadar bahwa ia belum selesai memakai bajunya. Namun ketika Jongin lekas berdiri dan membalikan tubuhnya ke arah tembok mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan segera memakai gaunnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di atas ranjang dengan tubuhnya yang ditutupi selimut, kepalanya mendunduk tak ingin melihat kekasihnya yang kini duduk di kursi yang pernah didudukinya saat malam natal lalu.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo ingin memarahi Kai yang masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa permisi. Bahkan pemuda itu masuk kedalam kamarnya seperti seorang perampok. tapi kejadian tadi juga membuatnya begitu malu.

"kau masih tidak mau bicara denganku?" Jongin membuka suara, Kyungsoo masih menunduk gadis itu kembali mengeratkan badcover yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

"Aku membencimu" desis Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Kai yang kini mengernyitkan dahinya.

"apa alasanmu membenciku?" Jongin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, Jongin tahu ucapan kekasihnya tadi berkebalikan dengan isi hatinya.

"…"

"apa karena Luhan?" Jongin bertanya hati-hati, Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya dan Jongin menatapnya dengan dalam.

"NDE~ " Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kesal, Jongin terkejut karena mendapat teriakan dari Kyungsoo.

"…entah kenapa rasanya kesal sekali melihat kau tersenyum padanya. Melihat kau menatapnya… kau dekat dengannya. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menarikmu darinya"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah lain asal bukan ke wajah Kai.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak menariku? Kenapa kau yang malah menginggalkanku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…aku lihat kau lebih senang dengannya dibanding denganku"

Sejenak Jongin terdiam mendengar kalimat tak masuk akal Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo mengacuhkanku selama empat hari karena dia cemburu, astaga…" Jongin mendesah dan tersenyum, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"lihatlah siapa yang jauh lebih kekanakan disini?" ujar Kai sambil beralih ke ranjang.

"Soo lihat aku, kenapa kau beranggapan aku lebih senang dengannya dibanding denganmu? Dari mana kau tahu sementara yang merasakannya itu aku"

"walau bagaimanapun kau pernah mencintainya, apa kau tidak ingat saat kecil dulu kau selalu membela Luhan dibanding denganku, kau melindunginya, kau mengelu-elukannya, sementara aku? Kau selalu mengejekku, kau selalu menggangguku, dan sampai sekarang bahkan kau masih membandingkan aku dengannya. Dan dia sekarang sudah kembali, pasti kau senang. Aku tahu dibanding dirinya aku tidak—"

Jongin tak tahan mendengar kalimat itu, dia lebih memilih membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, ia tidak menyetujui beberapa perkataan di akhir kalimat yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya cepat, air mata yang sedari tadi menggantung kini mendesak keluar. Kyungsoo meraskan Jongin menciumnya kasar, namun perlahan-lahan ciumannya berubah menjadi lembut dan memabukan namun Kyungsoo hanya diam.

Jongin menyudahi ciumannya, ditangkupnya wajah Kyungsoo ia menghapus air mata gadis itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Sungguh ia tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata. Namun semoga saja Kyungsoo mengerti perasaannya melewati ciumannya tadi. Betapa ia begitu frustasi juga kesal terhadap pemikiran Kyungsoo.

"Mianhe…" satu kata tulus Jongin terdengar, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu, kau jauh lebih dari cukup untukku"

'Benarkah?' Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin, tatapan pemuda itu begitu lembut.

Kyungsoo kembali menangis bahkan gadis itu sesekali terisak. Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo, tidak tahukah Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus.

Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis dipelukannya, tangannya terus mengelus punggung Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tenang. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti menangis.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo "sudah menangisnya?" tanyanya, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan kembali menunduk.

"Seperti inilah Soo, saat aku melihatmu dekat dengan Chanyeol waktu itu. Pemikiran-pemikiran negatif tentangmu memenuhi kepalaku, kemudian memlih menjauhimu namun itu membuatku tersiksa sendiri" ucapnya dengan nada serius.

Benar, perkataan Jongin memang mewakili isi hatinya selama empat hari ini. Jadi ia cemburu, jadi semenyesakan inikah ketika Jongin melihatnya berdua dengan Chanyeol?

Tapi bukankah sikap Kyungsoo wajar, pemuda di depannya ini dulu pernah mencintai Luhan dan sedangkan Kyungsoo ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol.

"itu karena pemikiran bodohmu sendiri" Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara, "aku sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol tapi kau…kau pernah mencintai Luhan" ia kembali menitikan air matanya.

"astaga Kyungsoo, itu hanya perasaan anak kecil berusia sebelas tahun" Jongin menghela nafas kasar, sebenarnya dirinya kesal karena kenapa Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengerti.

"tapi sama saja kau pernah mencintainya, melihat kau menatap dan tersenyum padanya itu benar-benar membuatku sesak"

Kali ini Jongin terkekeh mendengar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat kesal. yang benar saja, apakah ada hal lucu saat ia mengatakannya tadi.

Tangan kanan Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo, mendongakannya agar melihatnya namun Kyungsoo kembali melepaskan tangan Jongin. Tentu saja Jongin tak semudah itu untuk menyerah, ditatapnya kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo yang masih berkaca-kaca. Ia menatapnya dengan intens, tak membiarkannya terlepas dari netranya.

"kau tahu sungguh aku kesal mendengar kalimat-kalimat bodohmu tadi, dan apa sekarang kau… tidak mempercayaiku?"

Deg

Jantung Kyungsoo mendadak berhenti berdetak, pertanyaan Jongin tadi membuat hatinya teremas. Tentu saja ia mempercayai pemuda di depannya sepenuhnya. Tapi kenapa, kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi se-egois ini.

'apakah Jongin kecewa padanya, apakah Jongin akan meninggalkannya?' pemikiran itu begitu cepat terlintas dalam kepala Kyungsoo. Tidak, Ia tidak ingin Jongin meninggalkannya karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Jongin mengakhiri tatapannya ketika tak kunjung mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, ternyata tak mudah membuat hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo kembali membaik.

Jongin tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat pahit dan Kyungsoo merasa takut melihatnya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan pemuda ini.

"kita bicarakan ini saja nanti," ucap pemuda itu kemudian berdiri,

"hajima~"

Grep

Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan pemuda itu, dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut Jongin dengan erat. Menjadikan lututnya sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri, ia menyandarkan Kepalanya dipunggung Jongin, suaranya terdengar serak, dan kini ia menangis kembali.

"hajima~"

"…"

"mianhe, aku juga bingung kenapa aku sampai bersikap seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya sesak sekali…"

"…"

"hajima~ Mian, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini. mianhe hiks…Jongin-ah…"

Jongin membalikan tubuhnya, dia kembali duduk dan memeluk Kyungsoo lembut.

"bodoh" ucap Jongin sambil mencium kepalanya.

"nde aku bodoh, bodoh.. kenapa aku harus mencintaimu dan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini" Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongin, wanita itu menangis sesegukan.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan acara menangisnya. Jongin melepaskan pelukan yang berlangsung tiga menit itu, kemudian melihat wajah Kyungsoo, ie terkekeh.

"kau pikir aku mau pergi tadi?"

"bukankah begitu?"

Jongin menjentikan telunjuknya dikening Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu mengerang kecil.

"apa kau tahu? sebenarnya aku bingung untuk keluar tadi" ucapnya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kesal ia baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu masuk melalui Balkonnya dengan entah bagaimana caranya dan akan aneh sekali jika pemuda itu keluar melalui pintu kamarnya. Apa respon keluarganya nanti? Ah…Pemuda ini juga sempat melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang…

"Yak…"

Dipukulnya paha Jongin hingga pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan, namun selanjutnya pemuda itu tertawa begitu keras sambil berbaring dengan kedua tangan memegang perutnya.

Merasa jengkel luar biasa ia memukuli tubuh Jongin yang bisa dijangkau, dan tentu saja Jongin bergerak-gerak untuk menghindarinya. Hingga pukulan dari tangan Kyungsoo terhenti setelah Jongin menarik gadis itu untuk berbaring bersama. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya, menempatkan tubuh besarnya menaungi tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Tawa lepasnya tiba-tiba menghilang saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo dari dekat, Ia meremas jemari kekasihnya ketika gadis itu sedikit bergerak.

Kyungsoo mendadak tenggelam dalam tatapan lembut Jongin, pipi Kyungsoo perlahan merona saat tangan kiri Jongin membelai pipinya halus. Atensi Kyungsoo sepenuhnya hanya tertuju pada Jongin. Hanya pemuda itu, pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan.

Jongin meremas jemari Kyungsoo, tak membiarkan gadis itu bergerak sedikitpun. Menatap dalam mata bulat yang kini terlihat sayu, wajahnya kini merona manis dia tidak bisa terlepas dari wajah Kyungsoo. Gadis ini selalu membuatnya terpesona, mata Jongin beralih menatap bibir hati Kyungsoo, bibir yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

Kyungsoo membalas remasan jemari Jongin, dia memejamkan matanya saat wajah Jongin mulai mendekat. Kyungsoo merasa terkesiap saat merasakan bibir Jongin kini sudah menempel pada permukaan bibirnya, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika Jongin mulai melumat bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian. Kyungsoo meraskan tangan Jongin yang tak menggenggam tangannya beralih ke tengkuknya, kepala Kyungsoo sedikit terangkat ketika pemuda itu menarik tengkuknya. Terbuai, Kyungsoo membalas ciuman kekasihnya. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas menelusup kedalam surai tebal Jongin.

Intensitas ciuman Jongin mulai berubah, lidahnya menjilat celah bibir Kyungsoo mencoba memasukinya, saat ia mendapat kesempatan ia langsung menelusupkan lidahnya.

Kyungsoo meremat pelan rambut Jongin, perutnya menegang dengan senasi menyenangkan saat Jongin mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Kesadaran keduanya telah hilang, pikiran logis mereka terpatahkan, karena rasa mendamba kian menjadi. Mereka saling membutuhkan, melepaskan rindu yang membuncah dan hanya dengan ini mereka bisa menuntaskannya.

Jongin masih memagut Kyungsoo kasar, kemudian menjadi lembut dan mengakhirinya setelah mengecupnya dengan cara yang begitu manis. Kesadarannya menyeruak muncul ketika mendengar gadisnya melenguh.

Otaknya masih berfungsi untuk tidak melakukannya lebih, dia sudah berjanji dia tidak akan 'menyentuh' Kyungsoo sebelum gadis ini benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, celah bibir gadis itu sedikit terbuka untuk meraup oksigen, Jongin menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus saliva disekitar mulut Kyungsoo. Bibir merah yang sedikit membengkak itu begitu menggoda dan ia tidak bisa menjamin, jika sekali lagi saja dia menyentuhnya sudah pasti dia tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diri.

"jangan pernah meragukan dirimu… aku mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo terpejam saat Jongin memberikan ciuman lembut dikeningnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil berbaring menyamping, sementara sosok Jongin yang kini berbaring disampingnya hanya terkekeh geli.

Kyungsoo memeluk boneka beruangnya gemas, setelah Jongin menciumnya tadi pemuda itu meraih boneka Kyungsoo dan menjadikannya sebagai batas jarak posisi mereka. Jika kalian ingin tahu sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali memeluk tubuh hangat Jongin.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil memeluk bonekanya,

"tadi kau melarangku untuk tidak pergi"

"nde, sekarang aku tidak melarangmu"

"kau tega menyuruhku pergi lewat balkonmu begitu? Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?"

"kau bisa pergi lewat sana" Kyungsoo menunjuk pitu kamarnya, Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo kemudian ia menatap gadis mungil itu kembali.

"baiklah," ucapnya kemudian berdiri, namun Kyungsoo bergegas untuk duduk.

"benar kau akan pergi?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah Jongin. "Eomma appa ada dibawah," lanjutnya, Jongin menyipitkan matanya, apakah Kyungsoo mencoba mencegahnya?

"tak ada pilihan, aku akan pergi lewat balkonmu"

"JONGIN-AH hajima…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…tidur disini saja"

Kyungsoo berbaring terlentang dia kembali memainkan boneka beruangnya yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Sesekali ia menciumi ujung hidungnya, dan menggerak-gerakannya.

Sementara Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyungsoo, benarkah gadis disebelahnya ini satu tahun lebih tua darinya?

dia harus menekan hasratnya dalam-dalam ketika gadis itu kini mulai bosan dan mulai bergerak mendekat untuk memeluknya.

"pakai ini" Jongin menarik boneka yang sebelumnya dilepaskan Kyungsoo, Jongin menempatkan boneka itu diantara tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak mau tubuh bagian depan gadis itu menempel ditubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, namun tangannya sudah melingkari tubuh bagian samping Jongin. Pelukannya terhalang oleh boneka, dan itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk menyerukan kepalanya dileher Jongin.

"boneka ini mengganggu" Kyungsoo memprotes, Jongin menariknya semakin merapat "jangan mengeluh, ini untuk kebaikanmu" katanya garang. Sebenarnya Jongin bisa saja membanting Kyungsoo, dan membuat gadis ini menenangkan bagian tubuhnya yang kini meronta-ronta ingin dipuaskan. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Tuan Do untuk tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo sebelum ia menikahinya.

"ini mengangguku" kesal Kyungsoo lagi tanpa diduga ia melemparkan boneka beruangnya dan langsung mendekap Jongin erat, menelusupkan kepalanya diceruk leher Jongin sambil tersenyum menang. Sementara Jongin diam membeku, tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan seagresif ini. Tidak tahukan bahwa keadaan dirinya sekarang ini sedang tersiksa karena ulah Kyungsoo.

"kau benar-benar menguji pertahananku" Jongin menggeram. Kyungsoo terkikik geli mendengarnya, sungguh dia tidak bermaksud menggoda atau membuat pertahanan Jongin runtuh tapi dia sangat merindukan aroma tubuh Jongin. selama tiga hari ini tidurnya tidak nyenyak dan biarkan saja Jongin tersiksa karena pemuda ini tanpa sengaja sudah menyiksanya pula.

"Jongin-ah aku suka pelukanmu," suara lembut Kyungsoo terdengar , "aku merindukanmu, kau tahu—"

"Diam" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika Jongin memotong ucapannya, astaga pemuda itu baru saja memerintahnya dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sedikit kasar "Diamlah dan cepat tidur" kini suara Jongin terdengar rendah. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk,

"aku pun merindukanmu hingga rasanya aku ingin memasukimu dan membuatmu lemas" Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya, matanya membulat menatap mata Jongin, astaga pemuda itu baru saja berbicara frontal padanya. Sesaat dia hanya diam mengamati wajah Jongin, tangannya terulur mengelus rahangnya, "walaupun aku mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuhku sekarang, aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya" ujar Kyungsoo, gadis itu tersenyum kemudian membalikan tubuhnya perlahan memunggungi Jongin. Jongin tersenyum, gadis itu mencoba membantu pertahanannya rupanya.

Kyungsoo merasa terkesiap saat tangan kiri Jongin melingkar diperutnya dan menariknya. Tubuhnya meringkuk saat Jongin merengkuhnya lebih dalam. Hangat sekali rasanya.

"tidurlah" Jongin berbisik setelah mencium kepala Kyungsoo sambil mengelus tangannya. "eum..jalja Jongie"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Epilog**_

 _ **Jongin bersandar di kepala ranjangnya, dengan pelan ia menghabiskan air putih dalam gelas. Setelah semalam ia hujan-hujanan dengan kekasihnya pagi ini dia jatuh sakit**_

 _ **Entah ini mimpi atau apa? Kai bisa melihat lagi sosok gadis yang ia cintai dulu, cinta pertamanya kini berada didepannya. Memandangnya sambil tersenyum namun kentara sekali diwajahnya cemas.**_

" _ **tidurlah…kau harus istirahat" gadis itu menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Kai setelah menaruh gelas kosong di nakas.**_

 _ **Xi Luhan namanya, gadis cantik berambut panjang itu menyuruh Kai untuk tidur. Kai tersenyum tanpa menuruti perintah Luhan,**_

" _ **kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya menghentikan pergerakan Luhan yang sedang membenarkan kain kompres di keningnya.**_

" _ **jangan sentuh aku, aku sudah punya pacar"**_

 _ **Kai terkekeh mendengarnya,**_

" _ **aghh…" Kai menyentuh pelipisnya, akibat pergerakan kecilnya membuat kepalanya kembali pusing.**_

" _ **aku bilang apa, tidurlah. Aneh sekali, seharusnya obatnya membuatmu tertidur. Masih sakit?" Luhan menyentuh pelipis Jongin dan memberikan pijatan lembut di pelipis pemuda itu.**_

" _ **kapan kau pulang?"**_

" _ **kemarin, maaf seharusnya aku memberitahumu juga Kyungsoo"**_

" _ **aku merinduka mu" bisik Jongin, Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.**_

" _ **jangan menggodaku, aku bilang aku sudah punya pacar"**_

" _ **kau pikir aku tidak punya eoh?" kai tidak mau kalah, lelaki itu tersenyum singkat melihat Luhan terdiam.**_

" _ **apa gadis yang mengantarmu tadi itu?"**_

" _ **Baekhyun?"**_

" _ **siapalah namanya"**_

" _ **dia mantanku"**_

" _ **lalu siapa pacarmu?"**_

" _ **kau tidak perlu tahu"**_

" _ **yakk nuguya…"**_

 _ **Jika sudah berdebat dengan Kai, Luhan tidak akan menyerah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai dengan mata menyipit meminta jawaban, dan otomatis Kai menahan perempuan itu dengan menahan dahi Luhan menggunakan jari telunjukanya.**_

" _ **aishh katakan siapa eoh?"**_

 _ **Karena terlalu kesal Luhan menepis tangan Kai, dan reflek Kai mencengkram tangan kurus yeoja cantik itu.**_

" _ **Kyungsoo" jawab Kai**_

" _ **eoh?"**_

 _ **Kai tersenyum melihat wajah cantik itu terkejut, benar-benar lucu. Sementara itu sosok gadis yang berada dibalik pintu menitikan air matanya.**_

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

End

Aku rasa ini mau fluf tapi gagal, wkwkwkwk… *masihperlubelajar

how about you readers, what do you think about my new story? Pasaran? Yah sepertinya begitu, nggak ngefeel, aku rasa begitu. Ah bodoah, yang penting ide-ide di otak sudah tertuang.

Yah semoga menghibur… RIVIEW JUSSEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Terimakasih untuk yang review di chap pertama.

 **|Hugo Carbet|kyung1225|FafaSoo202|amiikim28|jihanowl7| 07|Lovesoo|Kasoomin|kaisooexo|nara|Ray KT KS CB| .imagine|kaisoov|fitriamangati|Cactus93|v3 pitchezta|jihanowl7|SehGyu|Kim Jong Soo 1214|rly|NopwillineKaisoo|hnana|mocca|kim gyuna|**


End file.
